sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Shade the Demon Echidna
Concept & Development Like many of my characters, Shade has gone through a few redesigns. The biggest change from his previous designs is not the clothes, though they are a close second as you'll see in the gallery below, it's the fact that he's now an echidna as opposed to a hedgehog. Backstory After his father was sealed away, he was created from Armageddon's shadow using dark magic. Being the first born of three dark manifestations, Shade is the oldest and most powerful of the Demon Triplets; and although he's evil, he doesn't show the same twisted behavior that's seen in Apocalypse. He's more reserved showing a sense of restraint by not killing those who can't defend themselves. As a powerful entity composed of chaos energy he is capable of accessing the Chaos Force in ways mortals can't easily achieve; and his super strength, super speed, teleportation, illusion manipulation, telepathy, telekinesis, and rapid healing are virtually limitless as well. Like Apocalypse, his very presence is so powerful it can change the weather, but this rarely happens since he keeps his power concealed. Despite his unfathomable power he chooses to wander the globe watching the mortals develop over time. Another notable fact is that he never talks, and if he does only Armageddon would know. Personality Shade, as he's known is the strong silent type; not just a man of few words but a man of no words whatsoever. Communication through gestures and grunts primarily. He's very serious, and remains distant towards others even his family; only having a real-ish relationship with his father, Armageddon. Despite being a demon, he does not utilize underhanded tactics as he believes doing so is a sign of weakness and an insult to not only his pride and immense power, but that of his father's as well; thus he holds himself in high regard, valuing the concept of honor no matter how foolish it may be. Relationships Armageddon The only being in the world he seems to respect, Shade has deep admiration for the powerful demon king. In fact, Armageddon is the only one who knows the sound of his voice. Brothers Though Apocalypse and Draco are his brothers, he has no special connection to them; in fact he goes out of his way to distance himself from them as much as possible. This could be due to the fact that both of them are more or less adopted. Mortals Innocent or guilty, strong or weak, mentally balanced or insane, all mortals are his enemies; all he needs is a reason to go after them, which usually comes in the form of commands from Armageddon. Whether that means subjugating them or outright killing them, he will do so without hesitation in the name of his father. Powers and Abilities Demon Physiology Shade possesses immeasurable physical traits, similar to his brothers. With power equal to that of countless Chaos Emeralds, he is virtually invincible. As a formless energy being, Shade is effectively immortal; able to heal from just about any type of physical damage he may sustain almost immediately at an incredibly fast rate. Shade is immune to aging and illnesses and can speed up the healing process by focusing his immense energy into his wound. His healing factor is on such a high level, he can come back from being completely vaporized; Shade does not need oxygen to survive, thus he can be under water and in deep space indefinitely. He can withstand extremely high and low temperatures. However, otherworldly elements like holy fire can bypass this. This leaves very few ways to permanently kill him. Chaos Energy Manipulation Being composed of chaos energy, Shade has a powerful link to the Chaos Force. This link enables flight, boundless superhuman physicality, molecular/space-time manipulation, and psychic powers; with these abilities he is easily one of the most powerful beings in existence able to move and destroy worlds, exceed the speed of light, tank powerful time-breaking explosions with ease, and control reality. His senses are so keen, he can see and hear just about everything that goes on in the universe; Shade's control over the molecular bonds of substances gives him the ability to make clones of himself, shape-shift into anything or anyone, bestow and take powers, and manipulate the elements and weather. He also has the ability to create, absorb, manipulate, and destroy matter and energy, this allows him to launch as well as nullify energy attacks, produce barriers, and augment his capabilities. With the ability to manipulate time and space using Chaos Control, he has ridiculous reality warping prowess. He can also use telepathy, mind control, telekinesis, possession, and magic. Shade has a few techniques he can use with this power. Vile Laser is a sinister beam of energy launched at targets; depending on how it's executed, it can either wipe out large areas or puncture and bisect with deadly accuracy. It can so be launched in a devastating barrage. Sinister Look can cause whatever he gazes upon to spontaneously burst into black flames. These demonic flames are extremely unpredictable as he can cause them to twist, turn, and dance about; there is little chance of avoiding these nigh-permanent hellish flames. Dark Assailant turns his shadow into tentacles or spears to deliver lethal damage. Soul Leash is a demonic link of chains Shade uses to claim his victim's soul; he can then control the body like a puppet. His level of mastery allows him to use it on multiple opponents. Night Veil is a barrier of chaos energy. Fissure Blast is a surprise energy attack that erupts from the ground. Chaos Control of course. Chaos Shred lets Shade empower his claws with Chaos Energy, even the strongest metals can be cut through like wet paper. He can even slash through time and space, allowing him to create portals. Fiendish Persuasion, Shade uses chaos energy for hypnosis, forcing the victim to see, hear, and feel what he wants them to. Dragon Breath, he exhales black flames. Combat Proficiency Over the centuries, Shade has become a very experienced and versatile combatant. He is proficient in various forms of armed and unarmed combat using a combination of smooth movements and clever strategies to win his battles. Nocturnal Empowerment At night, Shade becomes 10 times stronger; this boost is taken even further depending on the lunar stage: * Crescent: 25 times(250 times at night) * Half: 50 times(500 times at night) * Gibbous: 75 times(750 times at night) * Full: 100 times(1000 times at night) He can absorb as much lunar energy as he wants/needs and the rate at which he absorbs (automatically or manually) is dependent on his position in relation to the moon. Gallery Trivia He was originally designed after Itachi Uchiha from part one Naruto and Koragg from PRMF. While he was originally a hedgehog, I recently changed him into an echidna. Like his brothers his real name has something to do with the "end of days"; but unlike Apocalypse, he doesn't use it and is instead referred to as Shade. I may change the name so that he's not confused with the sega character of the same name. Category:Echidnas Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Magical Abilities